Fifteen Years Compilation
by jenmer61977
Summary: This is a compilation of all the stories in the Fifteen year universe. Rachel Berry had taken Broadway by storm a short 2 years after Graduating high school. But 8 years after her career took off to soaring heights she fell off the face of the earth. Now 5 years later she's back. What will happen at their 15 reunion? A lot can happen in 15 years. All other stories lead to this.
1. Authors Introduction

**Ok, for those of you that have already read my stories in the Fifteen Year universe this is just me being my OCD self and wanting them all in one place. For those of you that have read or follow/favorite any of these stories the original postings will eventually be taken down since they are all going to be here.**

 **For everyone else this is a compilation of little stories based off my story Fifteen years. All other stories will be to show what happened to lead up to what is going on in Fifteen Years. They will be random in their time frame and the stories will not be in any kind of chronological order. I may also add in a story or two that happen after Fifteen years. *** **This is Faberry goodness with Brittana mixed in and deep Pezberry and Faberittana friendship/family***

 **Thank you all for your continued support and as always reviews are welcome and** _ **constructive**_ **criticisms appreciated.**


	2. Fifteen Years

**Fifteen Years**

 **Rachel Berry had taken Broadway by storm a short 2 years after Graduating high school. But 8 years after her career took off to soaring heights she fell off the face of the earth. Now 5 years later she's back. What will happen at their 15 reunion? How will the original glee clubbers react to all that changed between 2012 and now? A lot can happen in 15 years. FABERRY ONE SHOT.**

 **A/N: This is just a one shot that has been rolling around in my head. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters.**

After she left McKinley for good, Rachel Berry's life was all she ever dreamed it would be. She fell in love with the most amazing person she had ever met in the start of her second year of college. Truth be told she had always loved her, it just took a while to find their way to each other, but when they did, oh was it amazing. They were married 3 years later, taking her wife's name legally but keeping Berry as her stage name. They kept their relationship out of the lime light wanting to have some normal where they could just be.

Her career was also on the rise later that year when she was offered the lead role in the Broadway's Funny Girl, which she won her first Tony for.

After a horrendous rehearsal for the play she was at the piano on stage calming herself, singing her song Get it Right. A song she had truly written for her wife, not the boy the rest had thought it was for. Her producer's friend had been visiting and had heard her singing it. Turned out he was a screen writer and he thought the song would be perfect for the movie he was working on, and she ended up singing it for the soundtrack. 2 years later she won an Oscar for best original song.

After the play she went on to do another play in which she was nominated for a Tony but hadn't won. She went on to do a 3 episode arch for the series Grey's Anatomy as a heart transplant patient, winning an Emmy for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series.

She then went back to the stage. She starred in the original play Reawakening and won her second Tony. At 28 she was almost to her sought after EGOT. Life was good.

Sadly, tragedy struck and one of her best friend and choreographer of the play Brittany had to accept the award on her behalf. Rachel had fallen out of the spotlight shortly before and wasn't heard from again. No one knew what had happened to the diva.

During her final play she and her wife had started talking about starting their family. They went down to the clinic and had their eggs harvested and fertilized by the same donor, to be frozen until they chose to do the implantation. They decided to carry each other's baby, swapping so they would give birth to the other's biological child.

The week after her last play ended they decided that Rachel would carry their first and she was implanted with her wife's fertilized eggs. They were over the moon when a few weeks later they found out Rachel was indeed pregnant. Their total love and joy was shared by their closest friends and family.

Rachel was in her third month when her wife fell ill, shattering their happy bubble. Stage four breast cancer. They left the city and bought a house in New Jersey were a specialist that was one of the best cancer doctors in America lived and worked at a hospital they would spend far too much time in.

After her wife's battle, Rachel, with a lot of encouragement and prodding started writing again and sold another song.

Now 15 years after graduation she was returning to her home town for her high school reunion with her Grammy for Best Song Written for Visual Media. She hit her EGOT. Only now, after all that she had been through it just didn't seem as important as it once had.

The gym was decorated like their senior prom. The committee thought it would be a nice reminder of happy times. As they all started to arrive, the original Glee club gathered at one table talking and catching up.

Mercedes looked around. "Do you think Rachel will show up here? I mean the girl just one a Grammy and completed her EGOT. I'm not sure I'd be caught dead here after that."

Mercedes had gotten a recording contract early on after high school but her career fizzled out after her first album. She and Sam reconnected shortly after and now lived in Columbus Ohio. He was a football coach at OSU and Mercedes was a stay at home mom.

Tina laughed. "I know that's right, but you know Rachel. I'm sure she will be here to rub it in everyone's faces."

Tina and Mike were married and lived in California. She was a school teacher and Mike owned his own dance studio.

Finn frowned. "Hey, don't talk about her like that. She wasn't that bad."

Finn ran Burt's Tire Shop and had married a girl he had gotten pregnant after he broke up with Rachel. They now had three children and she was a nurse. He loved his children but was not altogether happy.

Artie laughed. "Whatever Hudson, does your wife know that you still carry that torch for your ex?"

Artie was a professor at MIT. He wasn't married but had a nice girl friend that worked with him.

Finn scoffed. "I do not, I love my wife."

Puck just smirked. "Ok dude. Keep telling yourself that."

Puck was one of the few that actually kept in touch with Rachel. They were actually very close and he didn't like what the others were saying. He had moved to New York after Rachel's wedding and now owned his own night club. It was one of the hottest spots in the city and he was doing very well for himself. He was still ever the bachelor but he loved his life.

About that time there was a commotion at the door and they looked over to see Santana in the head of the committee's face. They all chuckled as she stormed away from the scared woman. She had been a Cheerio and after all these years Santana was still scary as hell when she wanted to be.

San spotted them and made her way to them holding the hand of a little blonde haired boy. Brittany followed behind carrying a younger little boy with dark hair. Santana had moved to New York and crashed with Kurt and Rachel in their college days. After Brittany graduated she joined San there too.

San was now a big name music producer and song writer. Brittany choreographed musicals, music videos and had a dance studio. Santana and Rachel had become very close before Brittany had moved to New York with them and they were maid of honor at each other's weddings. The two couples were inseparable. When Rachel and her wife moved to New Jersey, San and Britt did too and commuted to the city to work.

Their careers slowed down when they decided to get pregnant at the same time as The other two, all of them using the same donor. After Rachel's wife got sick they all helped take care of her. Brittany making sure that San and Rachel took care of themselves since they were both pregnant.

San hugged Puck as they got to the table. "Hello bitches. I swear Martha is as big a bitch now as she was 15 years ago. Bitch tried to tell me to leave my kids at home. As if, I take the little fucker everywhere I can."

Brittany slapped her arm playfully. "Stop calling them that. Hi everyone."

San smiled at her "Sorry baby." she turned back to the others. "So, what are we talking about?"

Mercedes smirked. "Whether or not the diva will grace us with her presence to rub her success in everyone's face."

San rounded on her and was in her face in a moment. "Back off Wheezy. Rachel is my girl, if you so much as breathe on her wrong tonight I will endz you, got it?"

Puck pulled her back. "Hey, calm down. We won't let them upset her."

Santana stepped back and nodded turning back to her wife and kids.

They were all in shock. Never had they seen San stick up for Rachel before. Santana settled Britt and their two year old in a chair. Their four year old crawled into Pucks lap burrowing into his chest as San looked to the group. "Ok, this is Britton Lucas, he's four and this one is Raphael Mario he's almost two."

They all smiled and said hi to the boys and started the conversation back up but changed the subject from Rachel to what they had all been up to.

A little while later they were greeted with silence all around them. They looked over and saw Rachel and Kurt each with a child standing at the door. The silence broke and they rest of room started applauding her. She smiled slightly, ducked her head and grabbed the little boy beside her and made her way to them once she spotted Santana waving her over.

Santana stood and pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear. Rachel shook her head looking sad then kissed San lightly, turning to hug Britt and Puck.

Her boy raised his arms to Puck to be picked up and she took the little girl from Kurt. She turned to the group and gave a fake show smile they all recognized. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you all."

They all shared hugs and hellos then sat. Rachel kissed her baby. "Well I guess I should introduce my babies. This little one is Susan Reign, we call her Rae. She's almost two. My big guy here is Quincy Santos, he's four." She smiled at him. He was the spitting image of his mommy, whereas Rae was her own little clone.

Tina giggled. "Oh my god Rach, she's a mini you."

Rachel smiled. "I know, luckily she's a lot more mild tempered then I ever was, but she's still a little diva."

They all laughed at that and once again greeted the children and talked about old times. Rachel was pretty quiet for the most part. She answered a question if it was addressed to her but otherwise just listened. San sat next to her and occasionally rubbed her back or arm.

Mercedes looked around again looking a little sad. "I thought maybe Quinn would come. I haven't seen her in years."

Rachel winced and tears gathered in her eyes. "She's not coming."

They all looked to her confused. "How do you know she's not?" Mercedes asked irritably.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it with you guys. Just know she's not coming."

San could see she was getting upset. "So Kurt, did you get those gowns ready for us for the ceremony?"

Kurt had become a fashion icon. His clothing lines were sought after by the most famous of people and the girls always got first pick. They had all stayed close with him too.

Kurt chuckled. "Of course, what do you take me for? I have 10 for you all to choose from."

Britt clapped excitedly. "Oh goody. We will be by next week to pick them out."

Kurt nodded and Mike spoke next. "What ceremony?"

San just beamed. "The EGOT ceremony for my hobbit."

Rachel blushed. "Stop, let's talk about something else."

San just shook her head. "Not a chance. You know I am so proud of you. You deserve this."

Rachel just looked down. "I guess, but it's all just too much sometimes."

Mercedes gasped. "Girl really? I would think you'd be over the moon right now."

"No, I mean it's an honor and what I dreamed of for so long but things change. My priorities changed. I'm happy to have it don't get me wrong but I wouldn't have been crushed without ever achieving it either."

They all just stared at her. This was not the Rachel they thought they knew. Tina sat back. "So Rach, what happened to you? One minute we saw you everywhere the next you were just gone. Then there you are again."

Rachel shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it. Like I said, my priorities changed, let's just leave it at that." Tears were pooling in her eyes and she looked away.

Santana saw them though and wiped them before they could fall and kissed her cheek. Brittney leaned over and hugged her close. When Tina opened her mouth again San snapped at her. "Drop it. She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

A voice behind them startled them all. "She never does."

Rachel whipped around handing Rae to Santana before standing to pull her close. "I thought you weren't coming."

Quinn pulled her head up by her chin. "I'm sorry. I never should have fought with you about coming tonight. I knew how important it was to you and I never should have let you walk out that door without me. Forgive me?"

Rachel leaned in and kissed her softly. "Always."

As gasps rang out around the table they turned to the others. Quinn just smiled. "Hello everyone."

She turned and scooped up her baby out of San's arms who was chanting mommy, mommy, mommy. "Hello princess." She turned back to Rachel. "I swear she always acts like I've been gone for weeks even if I'm just in the other room."

Rachel chuckled. "That's because she's almost as infatuated with you as I am."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The others came slightly out of their shock to hug her. All but Finn who just looked pissed.

Tina had to ask. "You guys are together?"

Quinn just looked at their daughter in her arms, her son hugging her legs and her wife molded into her side. "Um, obviously, otherwise these three have a strange attachment to me."

They all laughed and Mercedes still looked stunned. "How long have you two been together? I've never seen any paparazzi pics of you two."

Quinn thought for a second. "Well, we've been married 11 years in June. So, 14 years. We managed to keep out of the public eye. We just wanted to live as normal a life as possible so we didn't advertise it. I was a nobody and with a hat and sunglasses Rachel was able to keep a low profile."

Finn scoffed. "What, are you to ashamed to be seen with her or something?"

Quinn sent a glare at him. "I am not now nor have I ever been ashamed of my wife. We just wanted to have a life outside the spotlight."

Rachel rubbed her back. "You know nothing about us Finn. You have no right to speak to my wife that way."

Finn just looked confused. "How did this even happen anyway? You hated each other and fought over me constantly."

Quinn shook her head. "We never hated each other. We just didn't know how to love each other until we grew up a little and left this godforsaken town." She smiled at Rachel then looked back at him. "Not to burst your bubble but it was never about you. It was always about her. I only wanted you to keep her away from you."

Rachel just shrugged. "Same here."

Finn looked taken aback. "But, you wrote that song for me."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I didn't. If you read the dedication on the cover for the soundtrack that song is in it say's 'To the love of my life for always being there for me, we finally got it right'. I'm sorry but it was never about you."

Finn was starting to turn red in the face. "That's not true."

Quinn was about to lose her temper. She just wanted a nice night with her family to catch up with old friends. This ass is why she had not wanted to come. She sent him a warning glare "Calm yourself damnit. There are children here. I don't know how you act around your own children but you will not do this in front of ours. It was 15 years ago Finn. Let it go."

Finn shook his head. "That is bullshit, and you're just as big a bitch as you ever were. I wish you had never survived that accident and I would still have her."

Gasps were heard from all of them and before he could blink Rachel's hand connected with his face and he was knocked back by the force of it. "You son of a bitch. How dare you talk to her like that and say something so horrendous in front of our children. If you ever say something like that again to her I swear to god I will flay the skin from your body."

Quinn handed they baby to Kurt and he and Britt pulled all the kids away from the table as she pulled Rachel back. "Ok, calm down honey."

Rachel turned into her, tears now streaming. "No, I almost lost you. I almost lost you _twice_ and I will not allow him talk to you that way."

Quinn pulled her into her arms. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Puck stepped in between them and Finn. "Dude you need to leave or I swear that slap will be the least of your worries. No one talks about the mother of my children like that in front of them and lives. Go home to your WIFE and leave them alone."

Everyone is gasping again at what Puck just confessed and glared at Finn. Finn looked to the others seeing their angry faces and flees the room.

Puck turns and wraps his arms around Quinn, Rachel and now Santana who is hugging them both. "He's gone Rach. Calm down now. She's ok, she's here. You're not going to lose her."

Rachel finally calmed down, and Quinn kissed her lips softly. "Why don't you and Puck go find Britt and the kids before she feeds them tons of sugar and we never get them to sleep tonight?"

Rachel chuckled. "I'll kill her, or just make her keep them all in her hotel room tonight."

San scoffs. "Oh hell no. I'll be staying with you two then. Britton and Quincy are hell together at bed time."

Rachel just laughed and pulled Puck behind her to find the kids. Quinn looked to the others who all had looks of shock confusion and anger (at Finn) on their faces.

She sighs. "Ok look. I had cancer 5 years ago. That's why Rachel left the spotlight. She will probably never be fully in it again, but she doesn't care. Now we just live to love our children and each other."

A tear escaped Tina's eye. "But you're ok now right?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes, I've been in remission for over 2 years. When they gave me the all clear we made Rae to celebrate."

San pulled her closer with one arm. "We made Raphael to celebrate too."

Artie smirked, "So you had two more kids with Puck."

Quinn laughed. "Yes, he was our donor. Originally Rachel was supposed to give birth to Quincy and I was supposed to have Rae but she did both because my body was not healthy enough to do so."

San chuckled, "I'm not sure which pregnancy was worse Rach with me or Rach with Britt. Puckerman's kids are demanding even in the womb."

Mike looked at her shocked. "Wait, your kids are Pucks too?"

San full out laughed. "Yep. He makes pretty babies."

Rachel came back with the kids, Britt, Kurt and Puck. Quincy ran up and hugged her legs. "That man was mean to you mommy. I need to punch him?"

Quinn giggled and picked him up. "No angel, mama took care of him for me."

He smiled and lay his head on her shoulder. "Mama always tects us, keeps safe."

Quinn smiled softly. "Yes she does angel. Yes she does."

Rachel lay her head on Quinn's shoulder holding Rae. "And I always will."

They all sat back down and talked. The evening was nice after the drama was over but that always was how glee went.

A month later Rachel walked the red carpet for the last time and accepted the praise for her EGOT with her wife on her arm and Santana and Brittany beside them. Puck and Kurt kept the children and watched on TV as the best women they knew shined together.

 **A/N: Ok let me know what you thought.**


	3. Finally

**Finally**

 **Second in the Fifteen Years Universe: After Graduation Rachel and Quinn kept in touch between New Haven and New York becoming good friends. What happens when they finally admitted their feelings for each other? FABERRY ONE SHOT:**

 **A/N: This is the second story in the Fifteen Years Universe where it all started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters**

Santana sat on the couch watching Rachel run around the already clean loft tidying up and rearranging. This is nothing new, Rachel always does this when she prepares for company. What is new is the apparent nervousness that she does it with. This had happened the last two times Quinn has visited, but this is insane.

San watches as she rearranges, for the sixth time, the magazines on the coffee table. On a groan she grabs Rachel around the waist and pulls her down on to her lap. "Jesus tiny relax, it's just Quinn."

Rachel huffs and pulls against her arms. "Santana Maria Lopez unhand me this instant."

Santana just tightens her hold. "Nope, not until you calm the hell down. You'd think Barbra was coming over."

Rachel relaxes slightly and slaps her arm. "That is not even funny San. I just need to make sure the loft is presentable."

As she feels Rachel relax she loosened her hold just enough to rub her arms. "The loft is fine hermana. You've cleaned it 25 times in the last three days. It's just Q, she doesn't care if there is dust in the corners."

Rachel looked scandalized. "It is important to have a presentable home when you have company."

San shakes her head. "Rach, Quinn is not company, she's family. She's our friend. It's going to be fine. We're just going to veg out on your bed, watch movies, eat junk and mess it all up again. It'll be ok."

Rachel deflates and leans back into her. "Ok, I'm sorry I just need everything to be perfect."

San kissed her head lightly. "I know you do and it is."

Santana had moved to New York shortly after Rachel and Kurt. She surprised them by just showing up and announcing she was staying. It was a rocky start but in the last year they have become as close as sisters.

Rachel just sat there leaning against Santana thinking. She didn't know why she was so anxious for this visit. She and Quinn started forming a tentative friendship at the end of senior year that carried over into college. Now they were very good friends and took turns every other week with one of them traveling to see the other. They spent two weekends out of the month together, with and without other friends being around.

Quinn was becoming the most important person in her world. Hell, if she was honest with herself she had been for a very long time. She just didn't know how to handle it sometimes or if she should be doing something about it. Hence the incessant cleaning.

They sat together for a moment, San just wanting her to calm a bit. When the knock on the door sounded Rachel was up and ripping the door open to a smiling Quinn whose arms were already open to catch her.

Rachel launched herself into those arms and held on tight. "I missed you."

Quinn squeezed her tight breathing her in. "I missed you too."

After a moment Santana came up behind her. "Hey, that's enough hobbit love. I needs my hugs too."

Rachel and Quinn chuckled releasing each other and Quinn pulled Santana in. "I missed you too San."

Santana pulled back. "Damn right you did. Come in."

Quinn stepped back. "I will but I left a present in the hall."

When she stepped to the side by Rachel, Brittany came through the door. "You don't mind me crashing your sleep over do you?"

"Oh god Britt Britt!" Santana was instantly in her arms. "Oh baby I missed you."

Britt held on and kissed her neck. "I missed you too Santi."

Rachel smiled excitedly bouncing on her feet. "How did you get here?"

Britt released San and scooped up the smaller girl. "I rode the train. Quinn bought me a ticket to come down for the weekend for my birthday."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Yep, I figured she turned 18 today and we should take her to that club you like to go to San that's for 18 and over. It's a present for all of us."

San launched herself into Quinn's arms. "You are amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Santana moved back to Brittany, kissing her soundly and Quinn looked down to Rachel. "You don't mind a change of plans do you?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely not. This will be so great the four of us finally in New York together. It was very thoughtful of you, thank you."

Quinn blushed slightly. "Your welcome but it was for all of us. I know we have all hung out in Lima together but this will be so much better."

Santana finally came up for air. "Ok bitches, we need to change, go grab some food and head to the club."

Rachel chuckled. "Um, San? Dinner is in the oven remember. Let's eat then we can change and go."

San smiled brightly. "Oh yea, I forgot. Excellent plan."

They all laugh and go to the kitchen area. Rachel gets the food together while the others set the table and after a nice meal they change and head out.

They arrive at Tops and Bottoms right as the line is getting pretty long. Brittany eyes the line and pouts. "We're never going to get in there."

Santana just smirks. "No worries baby, it's always like this."

She grabs her hand and leads her to the door. Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and links arms with Santana. At the door the bouncer smiles at them. "Hey, it's my three favorite ladies, and I see a forth has joined."

Quinn smiles. "Yep, were out on the town tonight."

The bouncer lifts the guard rope to let them pass. "Well, ya'll have a wonderful night and look after each other in there. It seems to be a rowdy crowd tonight."

Santana pats his shoulder while passing. "No worries, we gots this."

He laughs and they enter the club. Brittany looks around wide eyed. "There's so many people here. I don't see any boys though."

Rachel smiles. "It is really busy tonight and there aren't any boys because it is a lesbian club. Occasionally we see a few gay boys but not a lot."

Britt gasped. "This is a sweet lady kisses club!? That is so cool, but why are we here? You and Quinn aren't Lebanese."

Rachel looks at her indulgently. "Don't you remember? I'm bi and Quinn came out over a year ago. Besides, we come to have fun not pick up dates. San likes it here and it's a really cool place. This way we don't have to worry about a bunch of men trying to get in our pants and we can just have fun."

Quinn scoffs. "Just have to worry about the girls trying, but it is really fun here."

Rachel looked at her confused. "Most of them leave you alone now. They think you, me and San are all together."

"I wasn't talking about me Rach. We have to run off at least a dozen girls away from you every time we come."

Rachel gasped, "That is not true."

Santana laughed. "Oh yes it is Tiny. Those gay girls would just love to get them some Berry juice. You just usually don't notice or we glare them away before they get too close."

Rachel just shook her head and grabbed Brittney's hand. "Whatever, let's just go and dance."

Santana and Quinn chuckled and followed them to the dance floor. Rachel never did notice when girls would hit on her. It was like she had blinders on. When they made it to Rachel and Britt they were already dancing, grinding against each other and the girls slid right in and joined them.

San moved right in behind Britt and fit their hips together. Brittany leaned into her and hugged the arms around her moving with her. Quinn did the same with Rachel and they all moved together.

They danced together for hours, slow or fast switching partners or in a group. Santana had a fake ID and they had drinks as well. By the time the night was winding down they were all very tipsy and having the time of their lives, but someone just had to try and ruin it.

They were paired off, San and Britt, Quinn and Rachel but still close together during a slow song. Rachel leaned into Quinn. "I'm so glad you brought Britt this weekend. San has been missing her so much."

Quinn spun them. "I know, that's why I did it. She was so upset she couldn't afford to go home for her birthday."

Rachel leaned up and kissed her cheek. "You are too sweet." Quinn blushed and pulled her closer.

They didn't see a girl approaching until she was right upon them and was molding herself into Rachel's back.

Quinn tried to pull Rachel away but the girl held firm. "Hey back off and let go."

The girl laughed. "Oh come on you've been sharing her all night. I just want to play too."

Rachel tried to pull away, frightened and getting upset. "Let me go."

The girl held firm. "Come on we could all have some fun. I just want to dance with you."

At the fear in Rachel's voice and on her face Quinn finally got a good grip on the girl's hands and pried them off Rachel's waist. She was able to pull Rachel into her body. "Don't you dare touch her again." She screamed at the girl.

Santana was between them in an instant. "What is your problem bitch? Get off my girls." Brittany wrapped herself around the pair.

The girl scoffed. "I was just dancing with them."

Quinn released Rachel pushing her gently into Brittany's arms and was in the girl's face. "She didn't want you touching her. You had no right. Keep your hands off my girl."

The girl laughed. "Well whose girl is who here? She says you're her bitches and now you're claiming the other one. We could all have fun. The little one is too hot for you two not to share her."

Quinn and San saw red and lunged at her. Rachel and Brittany grabbed them just before they were able to hurt her. "Stop! She's not worth it." Rachel said, her arms around Quinn's waist pulling for all she was worth.

Quinn deflated at her voice and turned into her pulling her close. "She doesn't get to touch you and talk about you like you're a possession."

Britt had finally pulled San back but the girl would just not let it go. "See she's a spitfire. Come on, just one song?"

Rachel pulled out of Quinn's arms and rounded on the girl. They had always used each other to get others to back off, claiming they were together so Rachel used that now. "I do not want to dance with you. My girls are ten times hotter then you could ever be. I don't want or need to add you into the mix."

Quinn and San smirked, and the girls just kept going. "Whatever, you three have been coming here forever and now you add this one, so why not me?"

Rachel backed up into Quinn's arm. "Because you could never be half the woman or half as attractive as they are." Alcohol fueled Rachel's next actions.

She reached over and pulled Santana and Brittany into her and kissed them both soundly then turned in Quinn's arms and did the same. What she didn't expect was the moment her lips met Quinn's she lost herself completely.

After her initial shock Quinn moaned and pulled her completely around fitting them together, slanted her mouth and devouring her.

Santana and Brittany watch on with glazed over eyes for a second then just smiled. Santana turned back to the girl. "See, you are not needed or wanted here. Back off bitch."

The girls huffed and stalked off toward the bar. When she turned back they were still wrapped up in each other and she grabbed Brittany's hand. "I think it's time to head home baby. That is so hot and I want you."

Brittany smiled leaning into her. "When did they start dating?"

Santana chuckled. "Um, they aren't but with that kiss, I think they might be now."

Quinn was in heaven, Rachel's body pressed into hers perfectly and the feel of her mouth was like a drug. When the need for air became too much they broke apart and just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

As Rachel's head started to clear reality came crashing in and she started to turn red. "Oh god I'm sorry. I just attacked you."

Quinn put her finger to Rachel's lips to silence her. "Stop, I wasn't exactly fighting you off."

San pulled Britt up next to them. "Let's go. I want to take my baby home."

Rachel nodded. "That is probably a good idea."

They left the club all still mostly drunk and got a cab to the loft. They all sat in the back with Brittany on Santana's lap making out the whole way. Rachel and Quinn just sat next to each other, each lost in her own thoughts.

When they arrived back at the loft, Santana and Brittany went on to bed stumbling into the room. Rachel turned awkwardly to Quinn. "Um, if you want, I can sleep on the couch and let you have the bed tonight."

Quinn grabbed her hand. "Come on Rach you don't have to sleep out here. We always share your room this doesn't have to be awkward."

Rachel sighed and led the way to her room. They changed into their bed clothes and settled in bed. Rachel's head was still spinning from the alcohol and all that she was feeling at that moment. Quinn reached over and grabbed her hand, just like she always did and closed her eyes. When Quinn's breathing evened out Rachel sighed and just watched her until sleep claimed her as well.

The next morning she opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. The sun was shining brightly through the window and her head was pounding. She heard a chuckle beside her. "That was exactly my thoughts an hour ago."

Rachel peaked an eye open to look at her. "You don't look like it."

She chuckled. "I've been up for a while and have had time to recuperate for the most part." Quinn had been up for an hour. She had taken some pain meds for her head, took a shower and put on some clean sweats and a tank top then crawled back in bed to watch Rachel sleep.

She handed Rachel a bottle of water and some pills which Rachel gratefully took downing the whole bottle of water. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn just smiled. "Your welcome. Now, get up and in the shower then I'll make us some breakfast and we can just lounge all day. San and Britt left for the Zoo a few minutes ago and said they will probably be out all day."

Rachel nodded and stumbled off to the shower. Quinn watched her go with a soft smile then headed to the kitchen.

Rachel stood in the shower letting the hot water and the pills seep into her system, washing away the effects of the previous night. As she just stood there she let her mind wander then abruptly the events of the night slammed back into her mind. She had kissed Santana and Brittany then she had utterly devoured Quinn. God why did she do that and oh how she wanted to do it again. Well, only with Quinn.

She had been battling with herself for years to not act on her feelings for the other girl. Recently it had been getting harder and harder to hide. She couldn't afford to let out the secret she'd been holding onto since high school. Quinn was finally in her life and was now her best friend and she almost ruined it. How could she have been so stupid? She vowed never again to drink in Quinn's presence.

With that thought she got out of the shower and dressed. When she came out Quinn smiled. "Hey you, just in time. I made some blueberry oatmeal pancakes."

Rachel smiled back shyly. "Thank you but you shouldn't have. You're my guest, I should have been cooking for you."

Quinn wave her off and set the food on the table. "Nonsense, I like cooking for you."

Rachel sat and they ate together talking about their plans for the rest of the weekend. Neither have to go back to school until Tuesday so they have an extra day. Brittany needed to leave Sunday but Quinn was staying until early Tuesday morning. They planned to just spend today in and Sunday they would head to Central Park for a picnic and to feed the ducks with Brittany and Santana. Monday Santana had to work so it was just them and Rachel wanted to take Quinn to the Gardens and the Museum.

Once they cleaned up they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Rachel kept sneaking peeks at Quinn wanting to apologize about the night before but was afraid to bring it up and upset her friend. Maybe she didn't remember it at all. That thought hurt more than she was comfortable admitting even to herself.

She was startled out of her inner musings by Quinn pausing the movie. "Ok Rach, what is it. What's wrong?"

Rachel looked down shyly. "It's nothing."

Quinn took her hand. "Well, obviously it's something. Just tell me. Is this about last night?"

Rachel turned crimson. "Yes, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just…"

Quinn put her hand over Rachel's mouth. "Stop Rach. It's ok, I'm not upset with you."

Rachel pulled her hand down. "You're not?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

A deep sigh of relief left Rachel's body. "Thank god. I thought I ruined it."

Quinn scooted closer to her. "You didn't ruin anything sweetie."

Rachel launched herself into Quinn's arms. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I drove you away."

Quinn held her tight. "Not gonna happen Rach, ever."

Rachel pulled back enough to kiss her cheek. Quinn blushed and kissed Rachel's cheek too. They pulled back and just looked at each other for a moment. Quinn's eyes moved down for a second to Rachel's lips. "Now it's your turn not to hate me but…" she whispered then leaning forward pressing her lips hesitantly to the full teasing lips in front of her.

Rachel froze and when she didn't respond Quinn pulled back. "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

She didn't get to finish her thought because Rachel was rushing forward and crashed their lips back together. Quinn immediately responded pulling her closer around the waist. They devoured each other until the need for air became vital. Panting they just looked at each other.

Rachel took a deep breath then leaned in again. This time she softly kissed her. Rubbing their lips together lightly before adding slight pressure and running her tongue slowly along Quinn's lower lip.

Quinn sighed into the kiss and parted her lips inviting her in. Rachel took the invitation and kissed her slowly, thoroughly with all the love she had held in for so long it almost brought tears to Quinn's eyes. She had never been kissed so lovingly and she was quickly becoming addicted.

Quinn moaned into her mouth pulled her closer so there wasn't an inch of space between their upper bodies causing Rachel to moan at the contact. "God you feel good against me." she whispered against her lips.

Quinn groaned and tightened her arms. "Oh Rach you do too. I could hold you forever."

Rachel smiled. "No arguments here."

They latched on again, only this kiss held fire and they were back to devouring each other. Rachel shifted and threw a leg over Quinn's lap and straddled her, never breaking the kiss.

After a few moments Quinn pulled back breathlessly. "What are we doing Rach?"

Rachel sat back more looking uncertain and confused. "I thought you wanted…"

Quinn stopped her with a light kiss. "That's not what I meant sweetie. I meant what _is_ this we are doing?"

Rachel looked into her eyes and trembles slightly. "I know what I want it to be, but I'm afraid you don't want the same."

Quinn smile rubbing her thighs. "I want _everything_ Rachel. What do you want?"

Rachel closed her eyes at the onslaught of emotions running through her. When she opened them back up they were shining with unshed tears. "I want to be with you. I want to call you mine, for you to be my girlfriend. I want to kiss you whenever I get the chance. I want to make love to you until neither of us can walk. But more than anything else in this world I just want to love you for as long as you will allow me to."

Quinn had looked at her through her whole rant with tears streaming then grabbed Rachel's face in her hands pulling her almost to her lips. "I think I can handle that. I love you too Rachel."

Rachel smiled against her lips. "I love you so much," she said then eliminated the remaining distance and kissed her almost reverently pouring everything she had into it and receiving all she gave returned to her completely.

The kiss turned fevered quickly and Quinn pulled Rachel by her hip more fully into her. Rachel moaned at the pressure it caused against her center.

When Quinn pulled her even closer grabbing her ass Rachel gasped and pulled away panting. "God Quinn… We need to slow… down a little…"

Quinn groaned and moved her mouth to kiss and lick at Rachel's neck. "Why? I want you baby, you said you wanted me too."

Rachel moaned as she bit down on her pulse point. "Oh god… I do… I want you so bad… I just don't want to… move too fast and ruin us… before we even really start…"

Quinn leaned back and looked into her eyes. "That's not going to happen. I have loved you for so long and I'm tired of waiting and hiding my feelings for you. I love you Rachel and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show you how much I love you. I don't want to push you if you're not ready but I want you baby."

Rachel gasps. "I've love you so long. I feel like I've loved you forever. I remember not loving you but that time doesn't make sense to me, I don't understand it. The only thing that makes sense to me anymore is that I need you. That I love you and nothing else comes close to mattering as much."

Quinn pulls her back in and ravishes her mouth. It's like she wants to devour her soul. She grabs Rachel's thighs to steady her and stands causing Rachel to yelp. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself. Your _back_ Quinn!"

Quinn smiles and bites her neck. "I'm fine sweetie but I'm taking you to bed unless you ask me to stop." She bites down one more time. "Do you want me to stop baby?"

Rachel looks into her eyes and behind the lust she sees pure adoration and love. "I want you. I want your hands all over me."

Quinn groans at the thought and carries her to Rachel's bedroom and lays her down gently, crawling up with her as she crawls backwards to the center of the bed. Once Rachel is settled Quinn moves and rests her body on top of hers and takes her mouth again.

They both moan at the full body contact and Rachel wraps her legs and arms around her. "I love you." She says against her lips.

Quinn smiles against her lips, she can never hear that enough. "I love you too Rachel."

They start kissing again slow and languidly until it rapidly turned deeper, fiercer and all consuming. Rachel shifted her legs to Quinn's side and started pulling on her shirt then broke away slightly. "I need… your skin on mine… god Quinn please…"

Quinn sat back quickly and pulled her shirt off and as she reached around to undo her bra Rachel sat up and latched on to her neck, biting and suckling. Quinn threw her head back. "OH God Rach."

Once her bra was unhooked she pulled it off then pulled Rachel's shirt off as well. After she threw the shirt away she gasped and moaned as Rachel took a nipple into her mouth. "Oh shit… mmm."

Rachel reached around and flipped the hook on her own bra pulling it off, never losing her hold on Quinn's breast.

Quinn moaned again then pulled Rachel up to take her mouth and push her back so she was once again laying on top of the smaller woman. They both groaned at the first full skin on skin contact. "Damn Rach you feel like silk against me."

Rachel struggled to regain her breath. "Heaven Quinn… your skin is… pure heaven."

Quinn captured her lips again and pressed her body into her fully. Rachel groaned into the kiss and started pulling on her waistband. Quinn pulled back slightly. "Slow down honey we don't have to rush. I want to take my time loving you."

Rachel pulled her back and kissed her almost desperately before speaking. "We can take our time later. God Quinn I've wanted you so long, I need you around me, on top of me, inside me. I need you baby please I need your hands on me."

Quinn almost came undone at the desperation in her voice and dove back into her with a harsh kiss then nipped, kissed and licked all the way down her body. She paused and took her time devouring each breast, Rachel writhing beneath her. She continued down and swirled her tongue around her bellybutton causing a deep moan to rip from Rachel's lungs. "Oh god, please Quinn."

Quinn sat back and pulled off her sweats and panties in one smooth motion then removed her own before laying fully on her again taking her mouth tenderly and thoroughly. She shifted to the side, straddling her leg pressing one of her thighs into the warm silky wetness that was Rachel.

They both moaned at the contact and Rachel ripped her mouth away. "Quinn, touch me _please!_ " Rachel begged not caring how desperate she sounded because she was desperate in her need for Quinn.

Quinn ran her hand down and ran it through Rachel's folds. Rachel almost bucked her off at the feel and Quinn groaned. "You're so wet baby. God you feel so good." She moved her fingers through her folds reverently before settling on her clit, increasing pressure.

Rachel was about to combust, "Please… please inside Quinn."

Quinn circled her clit for a moment more then slid two fingers inside effortlessly and paused to enjoy the feel of her soft velvety walls fluttering around her fingers. She then started a steady and almost rough rhythm that had Rachel's eye rolling back in her head. Quinn was losing control at the moans and pleas of her love and when Rachel bit into her neck hard she started pounding into her.

Rachel threw her head back. "OH GOD… almost…"

Quinn slammed in one last time, curled her fingers and Rachel exploded. "QUIIIINNN!"

Quinn slowly worked her down then removed her hand to collapse on her and pull her close murmuring words of love.

Rachel calmed slightly and curled into Quinn kissing her lovingly. "I love you so much."

Quinn smiled. "I love you too."

Rachel smiled into her shoulder and settle trying to calm her body and regain the full use of her extremities. As her heartbeat slowed she looked up into Quinn's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

Quinn kissed her temple. "You can ask me anything."

"How long?"

Quinn looked confused. "Um, how long what Rach?"

Rachel burrowed into her. "You said you've wanted me for a long time. I was just wondering how long?"

Quinn smiled. "A long time Rach, a very very long time."

Rachel huffed and looked back up and whined. "Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled. "Sophomore year."

Rachel was shocked. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I figured out that I was attracted to you after you told Finn the truth about Beth but I wouldn't let myself dwell on it. I was raised to think it was wrong and it took me a very long time to come to terms with it. I realized I loved you after I started dating Finn junior year, but I wasn't ready to love you." She paused for a moment. "I'm ready now though. I love you so much and I'm never letting you go."

Tears were rolling down Rachel's face when she leaned in and kissed her softly, reverently, with all the love she had for her. Eventually Quinn pulled back and looked into her eyes. "How about you? You said the same. How long?"

Rachel smile shyly. "Freshmen year, the first time I laid my eyes on you. I thought, there she is. Then Santana slushied me. My incessant need to date Finn was more about keeping him away from you. You always deserved better. Then after we wrote our original songs junior year. I knew I would never love anyone the way I loved you but I never thought I would be able to have you. I didn't think _I_ deserved better."

She paused and took a deep breath. "I wrote that song for you. That day we fought, I didn't want Finn back. I was trying to tell you that you could do better that you didn't need him. After I left something you said about me never getting it right triggered that song. I felt that I would never get anything right with you and would never even have you as my friend let alone anything more."

Quinn wiped Rachel's tears and kissed her nose. "You always had it right and you deserve everything you could ever want? It was me, I just couldn't come to terms with who or what I was. I was an idiot, but never again. We will now be able to get it right together."

Rachel sobbed and fell into her kissing her for all she was worth. After a bit the kiss turned softer and Rachel shifted to put Quinn beneath her. "It's my turn to show you." She whispered against her lips and showed her how much she was loved and cherished.

A few hours later Santana and Brittany returned from their day out. San looked around walking in the loft. "Hey bitches were back. You ready to go out and find dinner or are we ordering in?"

When no answer was forthcoming she and Brittany exchange shrugs and she peaked in to Rachel's room thinking they may have fallen asleep watching movies.

Santana stopped short in the doorway. Before her lay a sleeping and obviously naked Quinn and Rachel wrapped in each other. She smiled and backed out of the room pulling Britt to the couch with her. "I think we'll let them sleep for a little while then order dinner in a bit."

Brittany sat in her lap and smiled. "Did leaving them alone together all day work?"

Santana chuckled. "Yes I think it did. They're going to be just fine."

 **A/N: I will be periodically adding one-shots in this universe whenever the need hits my brain. Requests for different parts of their relationship welcome. Let me know if I should add more in this universe or not.**


	4. Puck Really?

**Puck Really?**

 **Third in the Fifteen Years Universe: Puck moved to the Big Apple to find himself and to find the friends he had lost touch with after high school up until the wedding he had seen coming when they were all 17. The only people who ever thought he was worth anything or ever believed in him. FABERRY ONE SHOT, with a Puck twist.**

 **A/N: This is the third story in the Fifteen Years Universe. How is it that Puck got in good with our girls? This is where it all really started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters**

Noah Puckerman walked down a busy sidewalk in New York City. He had only been in New York twice. The first time had been for Nationals junior year. The second had been the previous summer for Quinn and Rachel's wedding. Then a day later for Santana and Brittany. Now he was back and just as lost as he had been in high school.

He hadn't heard from any of the girls since graduation and he enlisted in the army. He was out now and trying to figure out what he wanted in life. He had considered making a life time career of the service but decided he needed more. Then being home with his mother after a month of being out, he received the invitations to both weddings. He had missed these girls so much and it hit him as he read the invitations that he had to be there and see them again.

Rachel his favorite Jew had been a guiding light for him. Santana had always kicked his ass in gear and pushed him to be more. Brittany was just a sweetheart that was always kind and made him think the world wasn't all bad. Quinn made him a man. The experience they had with Beth had forced him to see the errors in who he was. It took him a while but he finally wasn't that same immature ass he had been. He was a man he could be proud of, but he just needed to figure out where to go from here.

The weddings were beautiful and he enjoyed seeing his four favorite girls all so happy together. He was surprised to find out that he and Kurt were the only once from the glee club that were invited to the weddings. Rachel told him that no matter what he would always be her favorite Jew and that it had been important to her and Quinn that he was there. Even if Quinn would never admit it.

After the weddings he spent a few days hanging with Kurt in the city then headed home to Lima. He worked with Finn at the tire shop for a while just for something to do until he could figure it out. He never said a word to the boy about Rachel getting married. The guy had a wife and kid now so if she or Kurt didn't tell him it wasn't his place to do so. The guy screwed that one up all on his own. After months of this and being totally unhappy he decided he needed a new start and decided New York would be the place to go. The only true friends he had ever had were there and he was sure he could find work.

Unfortunately he was an idiot and only got Kurt's number at the weddings and he was in Europe working on an internship with some fashion designer and he was unable to reach him. He was at a loss as to how to find the girls since they were all unlisted. He decided to go and get a job and a place to stay then try to find the girls. He found a job at a club as a bouncer and rented the apartment above the place. He wanted to take some classes to be a bartender finding he liked the atmosphere of the club and wanted to work behind the bar, not just look intimidating and bust heads as needed. He would look into that later, he'd already been in the city for over a month and hadn't yet been in contact with the girls.

Now here he was walking down the street to see if he could catch Rachel coming out of an audition Kurt had texted him that she was at. He wouldn't give out any other personal information on any of the girls without permission and he could respect that. As he approached the building he heard a scream from the alley beside it and his blood ran cold as he took off at a run. He'd know that voice anywhere.

Rachel was having a bad day. She had woke up late to her clock radio flashing. The power had gone out at some point in the night and now Quinn would be late for work. She didn't have anything in the morning to do but she hated starting her day late. It always threw off her whole day.

After getting Quinn up and rushing to help her out the door she started laundry and found the laundry room flooded an hour later. She called maintenance and they were swamped so she had to deal with water everywhere and it was a few hour before they arrived to fix the washer. By the time they were finishing up Quinn was coming in as she was about to leave for an audition she was already running behind for.

After a quick kiss she was out the door and hailing a taxi to try and make her call time. She made it with only 10 minutes to spare but she was there. She thought her audition went great and was positive she nailed it and would be getting a call back. She thought her day was finally looking up but when she went to leave she saw the paparazzi outside. She wasn't sure how they knew she was there but she really didn't want to deal with them.

Quinn was going to kill her when she found out she didn't use the car service that she and San found for her. Every driver they had was actually trained as a body guard. She had a hectic day and forgot to call them. After she won her Tony, Quinn and San were nervous wrecks anytime she went out alone if she didn't use the service and now that she had an Oscar nomination they were worse, both very over protective.

She groaned inwardly and decided to step out the side door so she could get away without being seen. She really wasn't in the mood today to try and flag down a cab while being hounded by these people. She usually enjoyed the attention but today was just not the day.

As she slipped out the door she smiled not seeing anyone at the end of the alley. Just as the door closed a man came from behind her stopping her. "Hey there pretty lady."

Rachel backed up opening her purse. "Here, I'll give you everything I have on me. Just let me pass, we can forget about this and you get your money."

The man laughed humorlessly. "Oh I'll get the money but I think we can have some fun first."

He rushed toward her and grabbed her arm. She screamed once before he put a hand over her mouth and pushed her further back into the alley. He pushed her beside a trash bin concealing them for the opening of the alley and slammed her into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and she saw stars. Tears ran down her face and all she could think was she should have listened to Quinn and Santana. Now she would be lucky to get out of this alive.

Her head was swimming and she felt like she was going to vomit. The man grabbed and yanked open her coat and reached for her shirt then he was just gone and she slumped to the ground. She heard grunts and yelling looking over trying to regain her footing to get away.

She was startled as a body hit the trash bin next to her and what she saw stunned her. Right there next to her was Noah, fighting the man. She tried again to get up but fell back down and blacked out.

Puck had never been so scared in his whole life, and he had been in Iraq. He had heard her scream and took off down the alley. When he found her a man had her pinned to the wall pawing at her clothes and Puck saw red. He pulled the man off and punched him square in the face.

The man was built though and was up in a moment and they were fighting. He tried to subdue the son of a bitch but he was a damn bull. They scraped for a few and he threw the man into the dumpster. He spared a glance at Rachel seeing her struggle to get up. The man took that opportunity to charge him and they fell back. Puck was back up in an instant and was about the charge him again but he caught sight of the knife the guy now had in his hand.

They circled each other for a moment then the guy lunged at him again aiming for his chest. Puck deflected the attack and the man swung wild catching him in the side. He didn't even feel it as he grabbed the man's arm and swung him into the wall. His head connected with a sickening crack and he fell to the ground. Puck grabbed his phone calling 911 giving them the location asking for two ambulances and the police describing what had happened and to who so they would hurry. He quickly checked the man for a pulse then ran to Rachel after finding one.

Rachel was unconscious now and he checked her over as best he could without moving her. He almost sobbed as he felt her head and pulled back a bloody hand. He looked up as the sirens rang out and ran to the end of the alley to direct them to her. The paramedics got to work and he told the police what had happened. The paramedics loaded Rachel up as he grabbed her bag and climbed in with her.

They arrived at the hospital in no time and he stood in the emergency room and watched as they wheeled her back. He just stared for a moment than his brain functions started again and he looked through her bag for her phone. Once he found it he called Quinn.

 _She answered after three rings. "Hey baby, how was your audition?"_

Puck almost sobbed at her voice, this was going to suck. "Q, its Puck."

 _There was a slight pause. "What are you doing with my wife's phone?"_

Puck sighed. "I'm in New York and I didn't have your number. I'll explain it all later, you need to come to the New York Presbyterian Hospital on 6th and 51st, Rachel's hurt."

 _There was a gasp then he heard rustling. He heard her yell away from the phone. 'San, Rachel's hurt in the hospital we gotta go.' There was a pause then 'I don't know we have to get to her.' He heard more rustling then she spoke to him again. "What the hell happened and how are you with Rachel?"_

Puck sighed again about to answer when a doctor came out calling for Rachel's family. "Hold on Q, the doctor just came out." He held up a hand and rushed to the man. "I'm with Rachel."

The doctor looked at him suspiciously. "Are you family?"

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "She's one of my best friends. I saved her. How is she?"

The doctor held up a hand. "I can only talk to family."

Puck huffed. "I have her wife on the phone." He held the phone out to the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "I can't release information over the phone. Have me paged when her family gets here." He said as he walked away.

Puck pulled the phone back to him. "FUCK!" Then he spoke to Quinn again. "He won't tell me anything and won't talk to you unless you're here. You gotta hurry, I don't know how bad she's hurt but she was unconscious when they brought her in with a gash on the back of her head. Her pupils were equal and responsive but that's all I know."

 _Quinn gasped again on a sob. "We're almost there." and the phone disconnected._

He stumbled over to the chairs and slumped into one. He was feeling slightly dizzy. About fifteen minutes later Quinn, Santana and Brittany rushed into the waiting room. Quinn ran to the desk Brittany holding on to her and Santana made a beeline for him.

San stopped in front of him. "What the fuck happened?"

Puck's head lolled back and he looked up at her. "I went to see her. Kurt told me she had an audition so I was trying to catch her. I heard her scream and ran into the alley next to the theater. Some guy had her pinned to the wall by a dumpster. I pulled him off her and beat the shit out of him. The police have him but her head is hurt and she was unconscious." He couldn't keep his eyes open so he just closed them as he finished talking.

San grabbed him in a hug. "Thank god you were there. Where the hell was her security?" As she pulled back she saw blood on her arm and left hand. "What the…?" She grabbed his shirt pulling it up and gasped at the deep cut in his side and the blood pouring out of him. "Oh god! QUINN! HE NEEDS A FUCKING DOCTOR. HE'S BLEEDING BADLY."

Quinn yelled at the nurse at the desk to get a doctor and ran to them. Santana pulled off her sweatshirt and pressed it to his wound while she relayed what he had said. Puck was barely conscious and the girls were freaking out.

A doctor, an orderly, and two nurses came running over with a gurney and lifted him onto it. Santana told them she was his sister and they promised to come out as soon as they had word. As they pushed him through the doors another doctor came out and called for Rachel's family.

They rushed to him and Quinn sobbed out. "How is my wife?"

The doctor led them to the chairs and sat with them. "She is still unconscious and has a head injury. She doesn't appear to have any other injuries. We have run an MRI and other test to see the extent of the injury. We also just finished with the stitches to the gash on her head but there was not a lot of blood loss. We'll know more when we get the results back and she wakes up. I can take only one of you back to be with her now."

Quinn hugged the other two. "As soon as I know more I will let you know. Have them call back when you know what's going on with Puck."

The girls nodded and she followed the doctor to Rachel. When she entered the room she gasped at the sight before her. Rachel looked so tiny in the bed and was pale as a ghost. Quinn rushed to her side and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on baby. I need you to wake up. You have to be ok, I can't breathe without you."

She lay her head on Rachel's chest and cried. After she calmed a bit she sat next to her, never letting go of Rachel's hand. She lay her head next to their joined hands and prayed. She had no idea how long she lay there when the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Berry?"

Quinn looked up and smiles slightly. "Berry is her stage name. Our name is Fabray."

With a smile and a nod he continued. "Ok Mrs. Fabray. Your wife's tests came back and she does have a minor concussion, but otherwise her tests look good. She should wake soon, and I want to keep her at least overnight for observation. But I am very optimistic that she will be just fine."

Quinn sobbed out her relief and kissed Rachel's hand. "Can you please go out and tell our friends in the waiting room that she is ok and what is wrong with her. Tell them I will come out to see them when I can."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Quinn lay her head down next to their hands again and thanked god that it wasn't any worse and prayed for her to wake soon. A nurse came in shortly after and told her that Puck was going to be ok. They had to give him a transfusion and he had a lot of stitches but he should be fine. The nurse told her that Britt and San were in his room with him and the room number. She sighed in relief and thanked the nurse before laying her head back down.

A little while later Quinn startled when she felt the hand in hers move. She lifted her head up swiftly and stood leaning over her wife. "Rachel? Baby, wake up. It's time to come back to me now. Come on honey open your eyes."

Rachel groaned and turned her head toward Quinn's voice, but didn't open her eyes yet. "Noah, I saw Noah."

Quinn almost sobbed again in relief. "You did see him. He saved you baby."

Rachel opened her eyes then closed them again on a moan. "Oh god that hurts. It's too bright."

Quinn hurried over and dimmed the light, pressed the call button then leaned back over Rachel. "Ok baby, I turned the lights down. You have a concussion and you're going to have headache for a while."

Rachel opened one eye then the other and pulled Quinn down to her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

She kept repeating it over and over crying. Quinn kissed her softly. "No baby, there's nothing to apologize for."

Rachel shook her head slightly groaning at the pain. "It was my fault. I didn't call the service for a car. I went out the side door to avoid the paparazzi. I'm so sorry."

Quinn shook her head and kissed her again. "Ok, just stop now. You're ok and we will talk about that later. All that matters to me is that you're ok. God baby don't you ever scare me like that again."

Rachel gave a sad smile and closed her eyes. "I'll do my best."

A moment later a nurse came in. "It's good to see you awake Mrs. Berry." She checked her vitals then asked her some questions. "Ok, everything looks good. I'll page the doctor and I know they are preparing your room so you should be moved soon."

She left and the doctor came in a little bit later. He examined her and ordered some pain meds for her head. They moved her a short time later and Rachel was settled in a private room.

Quinn kissed her lightly. "Ok baby, you can't have more than two more visitors tonight and if I don't let San and Britt in here soon I think San's head will explode and Britt will lose it. I'm going to grab some coffee and let them visit with you for a few then I will be back."

Rachel smiled and kissed her again. "Ok, tell San not to yell too loud when she comes in."

Quinn chuckled then left the room. She made her way down the hall. San was able to have them put on the same floor so she knocked and entered Puck's room. He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Hi Q, how is she?"

Quinn rushed to his good side and hugged him gently. The police had talked to Rachel and she knew that if it wasn't for him, Rachel would have been hurt so much worse than she was. "She's going to be fine. She has a massive headache. The doc says it's a mild concussion, but she's ok. Thank you so much Puck. I don't know what I would have done…"

She trailed off on a sob. Puck rubbed her back lightly, repeating. "She's ok, she's ok."

Quinn finally calmed and looked to San and Britt. "She's in 309 and waiting for you. You can only stay about 30 minutes then they want her to rest."

San hugged her. "Ok, we're staying with Puck tonight so I will head home and get a bag for us then go to yours and get some things for you and Tiny."

Quinn nodded into her neck then San and Britt hurried out of the room needing to see that she was ok for themselves.

Santana opened the door and almost burst into tears seeing her in that bed, Brittany did. San rushed over and gently got into bed with her and held her close. "If you ever scare me like that again Tiny I swear to god…"

Rachel sighed into her and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I promise I will never be that stupid again."

Brittany came over and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you call the service Rae?"

Rachel explained her day and how she had forgotten to call then what happened after the audition. "I don't know what I was thinking. I had such a bad day I just didn't want to deal with them tonight. I'm so sorry San."

Santana shushed her. "Ok, it's over now. Just don't do that again. I think I lost 10 years off my life and I think Quinn almost died in that moment we got the call. Britt was frantic with worry."

Rachel sniffled and hugged her tighter. "I know, and I'm so sorry. I promise to do better."

Santana sighed. "I know you hate that you need them sweetie but you are becoming too famous and you need protection. Not to mention how damn tiny you are. Just call next time or schedule them beforehand so you don't forget."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "I promise I will."

Santana kissed her temple. "Ok, enough talking. Just rest until Q lets us know our time is up and we will come back as soon as they allow us to."

Rachel sighed and fell asleep with her head on San's chest while Brittany rubbed her back. After talking to Puck for a bit Quinn went back to Rachel finding her and Santana a sleep together in the bed and Brittany watching like a sentry.

Quinn smiled. "How long have they been a sleep?" She whispered.

Britt smile slightly. "Since San got upset with her about the security. They fell asleep right after."

Quinn sat in the seat next to the bed. "Let's let them sleep for a bit. The nurse will be in here shortly to wake Rach for her memory test. We'll wake San then too."

Brittany nodded and just turned back to watching them. She stood unmoving until the nurse came into do her check. The nurse woke Rachel and asked her questions gave another dose of meds then left the room. San didn't wake.

Britt watched as Rachel fell back to sleep. "Q?"

Quinn stood up next to her. "What honey?"

Britt turned to her. "Did that man hurt Rachel?"

Quinn looked confused for a second then the light went off. "Oh no honey. Puck didn't let him."

Brittney nodded wiping a stray tear. "Good. I was afraid to ask."

Quinn put an arm around her. "We wouldn't have kept that from you sweetie. We know you love her too."

"I know but it's like San is in love with me. I know she is but she's a little in love with Rach too. That's ok, I know they are like family but it would so kill San if that happened to her. I know it would kill you more and I don't think I could pick up all those pieces."

Quinn wiped her own eyes. "I know honey but you don't have to so don't worry about that anymore."

Britt looked into her eyes. "Q?"

"Yes honey?"

"I don't think I could pick up my own pieces either."

Quinn pulled her into her arms, "Oh sweetie I know," and they cried together for a moment before Quinn pulled back and kissed her nose. "Let's wake San and let her go to the apartments."

Britt shook her head. "I think we should leave them. I'll go get our stuff and be back in a bit. San won't sleep later after we leave her so let her sleep now."

Quinn nodded and let her go telling her to be careful. Her own heart breaking over what almost happened to her love. She sat back in her seat just watching them sleep waiting for Britt to get back. After she returned the nurse was back to wake Rachel again and they woke San to go stay with Puck. After they left Quinn crawled in bed with Rachel and fell asleep just holding her and thanking god she was ok.

The night was tedious for Rachel. She hated being awoken every hour and just wanted to rest. Quinn had to calm her quite a few times. The next morning Puck was released before Rachel, they still hadn't told her he had been hurt. When he came in to see them before leaving to go home Rachel found out about his injury she insisted he go home with them to recover and he agreed wanting to be close.

They all went home and stayed at Rachel and Quinn's for a week before any of them returned to their own homes. Rachel was more diligent about her security after what happened and felt very guilty about Puck being hurt because she hadn't been as cautious before.

Puck became a permanent fixture in all their lives and was often around just hanging out. He was home with them and was happy with his decision to move and they loved him being there. He found his love of the club life in the place he worked at and started classes for bartending. A few months later Rachel won her Oscar and the girls got a larger place and decided to all live together. This finished calming Santana about the incident and made Brittney and Quinn happy. Rachel was overjoyed to all be living together again.

She was never again lax on her security and often let the girls overdo it with body guards but she never complained. She was just happy to be so loved.


	5. The Next Step Part 1

**The Next Step**

 **Fourth in the Fifteen Years Universe: They have 'Finally' admitted their love for each other, they've been extremely happy together. Now Quinn has to decide what the next step is and if she is willing to take it. FABERRY TWO SHOT**

 **A/N: This is the fourth story in the Fifteen Years Universe. After Finally when they admit their feelings, what's next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters**

 **Part 1**

Quinn looks around her dorm room as she seals the last box she has packed. Setting it to the side with the others she takes a final look around and determines she has everything. It's the last week of school and all of her school work and finals are tuned in and she is set to graduate next weekend. She decided to go ahead, pack and move on to New York and come back for graduation. She has one month before she starts her new job and she plans on spending every spare moment Rachel has away from the theater with her.

Turning to the door as it open she smiles. "Hey San, I have the last of it packed. We just have these last few boxes then we are ready to go."

Santana smiled with a nod. "Ok Cap, I have it all loaded in the car so we are ready to hit the road when we take these last ones down. If we leave in the next hour we will be home with our girls in time for dinner."

Quinn just beamed. "That sounds heavenly to me. I hate that they had rehearsals all week and couldn't come with you to get me."

"Oh well, it's kind of a good thing. We barely got the car loaded as is. If we had to fit both of them in too it wouldn't have worked." San chuckles at her. "Come on blondie, our ladies are waiting."

They finish loading up and head out. Santana looks over to her nervous looking friend. "Hey Q, what's up? You've be quiet since we left and you're all fidgety. What gives?"

Quinn sighs as she looks out the window. "It's nothing San. I'm just being silly."

Santana took the next exit and pulled into a gas station turning to Quinn as she parked the car. "What's going on Q?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's really stupid and I need to just get over it and grow a pair."

"Why don't you tell me what you're being stupid about so I can agree with you and help you grow a pair?" She gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

With tears swimming Quinn leans over and lays her head on Santana's shoulder. "What if she says no? I mean I don't even have the ring she would want. I couldn't afford Tiffany's but the ring is nice. If I waited to afford Tiffany's, It'd be years before I could ask her and I just don't want to wait that long."

Santana straightens and looks at her like she grew three heads. "What do you mean if she says no? How could you possibly think that she'd say no? I mean seriously, this is the girl who said she would have your babies and take your name and it would mean more to her then a Tony. She doesn't need Tiffany's you idiot, she just needs you. Get your head out of your ass."

Quinn looks at her stunned for a minute then bursts out laughing, Santana joining right in. "You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking, but she did always say she would want to wait until she was 25 to get married."

Santana shook her head. "Doesn't mean you can't get engaged, besides, I don't think she will want to wait." Santana looked out the window then reached over and opened the glove box pulling out a little box. "Now that school is done and I graduate next week, I'm going to ask Britt to marry me too."

Quinn gasped and took the box. "Oh San it's beautiful, she's going to love it." She pulled the ring she had for Rachel out of her purse and handed it to Santana.

"Oh my god, why the hell are you worried about this ring? Tiny is going to love this thing. This is where I tell you that you're being stupid and you need to grow a pair damn it."

Quinn laughed again. "I know, I told you I was being stupid. I want to ask her tonight when we go on our after dinner walk." It was a tradition for them to take a walk after dinner on her first night back in New York. They would always walk the same route and Quinn knew exactly where she wanted to ask.

Santana put her ring up and handed Quinn hers back then pulled back on to the road. "Sounds like a plan. I was going to ask Britt when we go feed the ducks at lunch since they have the day off tomorrow."

Quinn just smiles. No matter where they go Brittany love to feed the ducks. "That sounds perfect San, she'll love it."

They discussed their plans a bit more as they finished the drive to the apartment building that now housed them all. Brittney and Santana shared an apartment right next door to Rachel and Quinn's. They have been moving the last two weeks whenever they had time between finals and the theater. Rachel has yet to stay in their apartment, choosing to sleep on Santana's couch until Quinn is home for good.

Kurt had been great about the move. He decided to keep the loft for the time being since he is rarely home anyway, he had not minded them moving slowly. Now everything is done and into the new apartments except for the boxes in the car from Quinn's dorm room. They make good time getting home and beat their girls home so San helps Quinn bring in her things from the car.

Quinn collapses on the couch next to San once the last box is in the apartment. "Oh my god I'll be glad when I'm totally moved in and every box is gone."

Santana groans, "I'm just glad I'm done hauling your crap around blondie."

"I'll be glad when all these boxes are gone too. I had this place all nice and clean, now look at it." The voice from the door causes them to whip their head toward the sound and Quinn is up and has Rachel in her arms in a heartbeat kissing her senseless.

Santana walks up to Brittany and kisses her cheek. "Well, that's our que to head home I think baby."

Brittany smiles but looks confused. "What about dinner San?"

Santana kisses her again. "It's just you and me tonight love. These two need to catch up with each other."

Brittany just shrugged and headed out the door. "See you guys for breakfast, I'm cooking my famous omelets in the morning."

Rachel pulls away breathlessly. "Ok B, love you see you in the morning. Thank you so much for helping bring her home San."

San waves her off on her way out the door. "Sure thing my hobbit, good night." She closed the door behind her.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Hi."

Rachel chuckles. "Hi, how was the drive home?"

With one last squeeze she guides Rachel to the couch and into her lap. "It was fine, traffic was actually not as horrible today as it normally is. How was rehearsal?"

Rachel sighed and leaned heavily into her. "It was torture; I think the dance choreographer is out to get us. Britt could teach us better and she's just part of the dance troupe. Thank god we have the next two days off. Then we have two weeks off after graduation next week."

"That gives us time to just be before you get hot and heavy into the play and I have to start at the publishing house the first of July."

Rachel squeals and pulls her in for a deep kiss that quickly heats up and turns ravenous. Quinn shifts them quickly and has Rachel beneath her on the couch in one swift movement. Rachel gasps into the kiss. "God, I love how strong you are."

Quinn just chuckles. "You just like to be manhandled."

With a smirk she pulls her closer. "No, I like to be womanhandled, but only by you. Now, shut up and handle me baby, it's been way too long." She husks in Quinn's ear causing her to groan and dive back in.

"Jesus Rachel, I need you." She moves down her body as she unbuttons her shirt. She latches on to her covered breast as soon as they it's exposed.

Rachel arches into her. "Oh god baby take it off. I need to feel your mouth on me."

Quinn quickly unhooks the front clasp of her bra and takes a nipple and a mouthful of her in and starts suckling like her life depended on it. Rachel cried out in pleasure as she buried her hands in Quinn's hair.

As Quinn shifted to the other breast Rachel started pulling at her shirt. Sitting up quickly Quinn pulled her shirt and bra off at once while Rachel did the same then they came back together, their chests melding as one.

Rachel's breath caught as Quinn lay back onto her. "God I missed you Quinn. I'm so glad you are home for good."

Quinn kissed her sweetly. "I missed you too honey. God I never thought this day would come. You're stuck with me now. I'm never leaving you again."

Rachel leaned up and kissed her nose lightly. "Good because I need you with me."

Quinn trailed her lips down to kiss along her jaw line, "I need you too baby, so much."

She continued a path down Rachel's body and took her nipple in her mouth once more. Rachel arched into her and ran her nails along Quinn's back leaving lines in her wake and causing a guttural groan from her love. She detached and headed south kissing along Rachel's defined stomach muscles, leaving nips and little red welts marking her territory.

Once she reached her belly button she kissed it and looked up into Rachel's eyes. "God I love you."

Caressing her cheek Rachel smiled softly to her. "I love you to Quinn, so much."

Quinn smiled and leaned down, never losing eye contact pulled her skirt and panties off swiftly then immediately moved in and took a long swipe of her tongue from opening to clit. Rachel moaned in ecstasy. "OH god baby."

Quinn took another long swiped gathering the juices that Rachel made just for her and moaned into her. The vibrations causing Rachel to writhe even more than took her clit and started suckling roughly. "Jesus Quinn, YES!"

Quinn was in heaven. The taste and smell of her love was intoxicating and she would never tire of it. She devoured Rachel and moved in as her hips started to shake and entered her with two fingers.

Rachel was beyond words now and just moaned out as Quinn picked up a rapid pace. Her head was thrown back. Her back arched and her breast pointing to the sky as her hips we trying valiantly to keep up with her love. Quinn had never seen anything more beautiful.

As she felt Rachel's walls start the flutter, the first signs of her impending orgasm, Quinn released her clit from her mouth and replaced it with her thumb as she moved back up her body. When she reached her destination she took her lips in a searing kiss and devoured her mouth as she slammed into her core.

She released Rachel's lips then spoke against them. "Open your eyes baby. I can feel it. I know it's coming and I want to see your eyes when you come for me."

Rachel opened her eyes as her walls clenched and she fell over the edge. "Ohgodohgodohgod… OH SHIT QUINNNNNN!"

The sheer beauty and power of it threw Quinn over as well. "OH FUCK BABY!"

Once they came down they collapsed together. Quinn pulled the throw on the back of the couch on to them as she settled on top of Rachel with her head buried in her neck. They were both 100% content where they were as the drifted to sleep.

An hour later found them still on the couch wrapped in each other as they woke. Rachel looked at Quinn as she looked up and kissed her chin lightly. "Do you want to order some take out and just veg out tonight?"

Quinn shook her head. "Why don't we walk down to that Thai restaurant we like and go for our walk then we can just lounge around after."

Rachel stretched and yawned. "I don't think I want to move."

Quinn kissed each breast in front of her once then kissed her lips gently. "Please baby, its tradition and the last time I come home from college."

Rachel smiled and kissed her nose. "Ok baby, we'll go but I want to come straight back and snuggle."

Pulling her from the couch she brought her into a hug and kissed her soundly. "I promise as soon as our walk is through we will come back, get naked and snuggle all night, with a few interludes of hot sex."

Rachel shivered and pulled her closer. "Are you sure we have to leave?"

Quinn released her with a chuckle. "Yes, now go get dresses so we can go and get back." With a slap to her ass she moves to her boxes to grab and outfit to throw on. She grabs her wallet and the ring and waits for Rachel at the door.

A while later they leave the restaurant full and happily heading off on their walk. They went to all their normal spots enjoying the spring evening air. As they came to the Columbus Circle fountain and Quinn pulled her to a stop. "Let's stop here for a minute and sit."

Rachel just nodded and sat with her. Quinn put her arm around her and pulled her close kissing her temple. "Do you remember the first time we were here Rach?"

"Of course, it was junior year during Nationals."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "It was also the first place we had lunch together the first time I came to New York to see you."

Rachel chuckled. "That was also the trip we decided on the walk the first day you were here. We have come to this fountain every time since."

Quinn kissed her forehead again. "It was also the place I officially asked you to be my girlfriend the weekend I brought Brittany with me and we finally confessed to loving each other."

Rachel smiled at the memory. "Yea, that's one of my favorites."

Quinn took a deep breath, "we have so many wonderful memories at this fountain. I think we should make another." She leaned in and kissed Rachel lovingly when she looked up at her then moved to kneel in front of her.

Rachel gasped and threw her hand over her mouth as Quinn pulled out the ring box. "We sat right hear almost 4 years ago and had lunch together to start our friendship. A year later I asked you to be my girlfriend. And now, 3 years later I am here, kneeling before you. I love you Rachel, more than I can ever express with mere words. But if you let me, I will do my best to show you for the rest of our lives just how much I do."

She paused and pulled the ring out of the box and presented it to her. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my wife and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

Rachel fell to her knees in front of Quinn and took her mouth in a devastating kiss clutching her close like she would be pulled away.

When they came up for air Quinn smiled to her. "Is that a yes baby?"

Rachel laughed with tears pouring out of her eyes and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Yes, yes Quinn I will marry you."

Quinn whooped and pulled Rachel up with her to spin her around before kissing her again so sweetly it brought more tears to Rachel's eyes. "God I love you Quinn."

Quinn just smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you too. Now…" she pulled away slightly and pulled Rachel's hand up to put the ring on her finger. "There, perfect fit."

Rachel looked at the ring in awe and spoke in barely a whisper. "Quinn, it's beautiful."

Quinn smiled sheepishly. "I know it's not Tiffany's but…"

She was cut off by Rachel's lips. "I don't need Tiffany's. I just need you and this ring is gorgeous baby. I love it and wouldn't trade it for any other."

Quinn's smile grew and she pulled her in and just held her close. "Thank you for loving me Rachel."

Rachel snuggled in and kissed her neck softly. "Thank you Quinn for letting me and for loving me so much in return."

They both sighed happily and stayed there for a little while longer before finished their walk and headed home where they snuggled and made love for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: This is a two shot so look for the next installment. I will also be periodically adding one-shots in this universe whenever the need hits my brain. Requests for different parts of their relationship welcome. Let me know if I should add more in this universe or not.**


	6. The Next Step Part 2

**The Next Step**

 **A/N: This is the fourth story in the Fifteen Years Universe. After Finally when they admit their feelings, what's next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters**

 **Part 2**

The next morning found them exhausted but happily sitting with Santana and Brittany for breakfast.

Santana smirked at them. "You two looked like you never went to sleep last night."

Quinn shrugged and Rachel just smiled. "We did go to sleep."

Quinn nudged her shoulder and kissed it softly. "Yea, for maybe two hours total."

Santana laughed at Rachel's blush. Brittany smacked her lightly on the arm. "Stop it San, you were worse when you had to go back to Lima for one night without me. I don't think we got out of bed for two days after that."

Santana blushed and shook her head. "That's beside the point."

They all shared a laugh and Brittany stopped cold seeing the ring on Rachel's hand. "Oh my god Rach is that what I think it is?"

Rachel just beamed. "Yes. Quinn asked me last night to marry her."

Brittany squealed jumping up pulling Rachel into a bear hug them releasing her to do the same to Quinn. "That is so awesome."

Santana stood and scooped Rachel into her arms. "Congrats hermana, I'm so happy for you."

Rachel squeezed her tight. "Thank you, now it's your turn." She whispered in her ear.

Santana just smiled and pulled away to hug Quinn. "See I knew you had the balls to do it. You had nothing to worry about."

Quinn smiled hugging her close. "I know thanks for helping me find them."

They shared another laugh and all settled to eat talking about possible wedding venues. Once breakfast was over Quinn and Rachel headed home to get started unpacking Quinn's boxes from Yale.

Once they were gone Santana moved in behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you the last few weeks with studying for finals, your new show and the move to our new place and helping Q and Rach. Why don't we spend the day together just me and you and go to the zoo and the park. We can go see the penguins and buy some pretzels for the ducks? Maybe pick up some hotdogs and stuff and have one of our special picnics by the pond? What do you say?"

Brittany smiled brightly turning in her arms kissing her excitedly. "Really? We haven't done that in forever."

Santana pecked her lips playfully. "Yes really. It's been way too long since we just hung out and had a full day alone together out playing in the city."

Brittany squealed jumping up and down pulling her toward the door. Santana laughed and grabbed her purse as she was drug out the door, Brittany talking a mile a minute about all she wanted to do.

They went to the zoo first and saw all of Brittany's favorite animals and Santana bought her a new stuffed penguin for her collection. From there they moved on through the park and headed for their favorite spot by the pond picking up all their favorite foods along the way for the picnic. The last stop they made was to pick up three pretzels, one to share and two for Britt to feed the ducks with.

They sat on the grass and ate their lunch just talking about a little of everything. They talked about graduation, the play, the girls, Santana's plans now with her degree, and everything in between. Once they finished eating Santana sat back on her hands and smiled as Brittany took the pretzels and started feeding the ducks.

Brittany laughed at the ducks climbing over themselves trying to get to her and the food she was throwing for them having so much fun. Santana just watched her in awe that this gorgeous, kind and amazing woman was hers. When the pretzels ran out Brittany fell down next to her pecking her check and lying in her lap.

She sighed happily and looked out watching the ducks move back into the water. "This has been so fun today. Thank you for thinking of it."

As she turned her head to look back at Santana she leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly. Brittany met her pace and just enjoyed what Santana was giving her. When Santana finally pulled back for air she smiled down at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today. Once graduation is done it's going to get very hectic with your play and me working and I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Brittany smiled and rose up taking her lips again pushing up as she moved to straddle her lap. She didn't pull away until she was fully seated and pressed into her. "We will just have to find time to have days like this as often as possible."

Santana wrapped her arms around her. "I agree and I think we should make today extra special."

Brittany just looked at her quizzically as she shifted pulling something out of her pocket. She smiled and pulled Brittany's hands from around her neck to hold them. "We were together off and on all through high school and me trying to come to terms with my shit. We've been solid since my senior year. For the last 3 years we have been living together and I have been so happy."

She took a breath and kissed Britt softly. "I didn't think that I could ever be any happier with you then I already am then I started thinking and I realized that I could. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I spent too long hiding who I am and who I loved and I never want to do that again. I want the world to know that you are mine and that I love you."

Smiling she wiped the tears falling from Brittany's eyes then kissed each of her tear stained cheeks. "I want to be with you forever Britt. Will you marry me baby?"

Brittany nodded vigorously and pulled her into a searing kiss. When they pulled away for air Brittany chanted "yes yes yes yes yes" as Santana took the ring in her hand and slid it on her finger fighting her own tears. "I love you Britt."

Brittany beamed looking at her ring. "Oh San it's so beautiful. I love you so much too baby."

She pulled her in to kiss her again enthusiastically then pulled back abruptly. "We need to go home now, I need you, please San."

Santana groaned at the desperation in her voice and they got up and quickly cleaned their mess and headed home. They barely made it into their apartment when Britt spun Santana and pinned her to the door devouring her mouth. She shifted pressing a leg between Santana's and lifting her thigh up into her core.

Santana pulled her mouth away on a moan and panted against her lips. "Oh god Britt… to the… bed baby…"

Brittany smirked pushing her hand between them quickly undoing the button on her shorts and shoving her hand into them. Finding her center completely soaked she thrust three fingers quickly into her and they both groaned at the feel. "No, I want you right here, right now. We can go to bed later."

Santana moaned loudly as she started to thrust in and out of her. "Oh god YES!"

Brittany set a fast pace pounding her into the door. Santana was writhing against her loving every moment. Brittany wanted her fast and hard and had every intention of alternating pounding her and slowly loving her until morning.

She could feel Santana's walls start to flutter so she started curling her fingers on the out stroke and was rewarded with a scream. "Oh fuck Britt… almost baby…"

Brittany smiled into her neck as she bit down and pressed her thumb into her clit sending her over the edge. "OhgodohgodohgodOHFUCK BRITTANY!"

If Brittany hadn't been pressed so fully into her she would have slid to the ground as she came down from her high. Brittany slowly thrust into her drawing out her release until the shudders subsided. She moved taking her lips and they kissed languidly as they calmed.

After she could feel her legs again she smiled pulling away slightly. "As much as I love this" kiss, "I wants you" kiss "in our bed" kiss "naked" kiss "beneath me" kiss "and I wants it now."

Brittany chuckled as she pulled away taking her hand and dragging her willingly to the bedroom. "I think I can live with that but tomorrow I want to go out and get you a ring too."

Santana just smiled and pulled her into a kiss as they stood beside the bed. "Whatever you want baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, now no more talking." She pulled her shirt off and playfully pushed Santana onto the bed. It was hours before they left the room but only long enough to eat dinner then resuming their activities late into the night.

The next morning Brittany woke around 7:00 and pulling Santana into the shower then over to Rachel and Quinn's to tell them their news.

She and Rachel squealed jumping up and down and decided that they would all spend the day finding rings for Quinn and Santana together. The girls agreed and they were off to find breakfast then to the jewelry store. They found the perfect rings at the second and third stores for Santana and Quinn respectively then headed to lunch discussing wedding plans.

Rachel leaned into Quinn. "I'm just saying that I really don't need some huge to do. I just want to marry you and as long as San, Britt, my dads, your mom, Shelby, Beth and Kurt are there and maybe Noah I'm good"

Quinn looked at her incredulously. "Really? You used to say you wanted that fairytale wedding with the whole glee club singing for you, why the change now?"

Rachel kissed her lightly. "Baby that was back in high school. I realized a long time ago that life is short and all I want is you. Besides, the only friends we still have contact with from school are Kurt who is right here with us in New York and Noah. The rest stopped keeping in touch during our first year of college. I'm ok with a small ceremony unless you want a big wedding and to invite them all."

Quinn shook her head. "No a small wedding sounds perfect to me. I agree with the guest list too. When do we want to do this?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "I'd do it while everyone was here for graduation if I could get away with it."

Santana sat forward. "Why not do it then. Our families will be here and we just have to contact Puck. Our list looks just like yours with just our families coming. I say we find a place and you two can get married the Friday after Graduation then we can get married the next day. That gives us a week to honeymoon at that beach house of my uncle's in Maine for the week after before rehearsals start back up. It's huge we wouldn't even have to see each other the whole week if we didn't want to."

They all look at each other thinking and Quinn looks to Rachel. "I like this plan baby what do you think? Can we get a place and everything together in two weeks to do this?"

Rachel pulled out a pad of paper and her iPad from her bag. "I think we can. Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Brittany squealed and bounced in place. "Oh my god we're all getting married in two weeks. Oh we need dresses. Quinn you and I need to go and get our dresses together and let San and Rachie do the same. Oh and will you be my maid of honor?"

Quinn just beamed at her. "That sounds like a plan Britt we can go tomorrow and of course I'll be your maid of honor but only if you will be mine."

She launched herself across the table and crushed Quinn in a bear hug. Rachel laughed and turned to Santana. "Well I guess we're getting dresses tomorrow too. You'll stand with me won't you San?"

Santana pulled her into a hug. "You know I will and I need you to stand with me too."

Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely, anything for mi hermana."

Santana laughed and sat back pulling Brittany into her. "Ok bitches we need to get this party started. We only have two weeks."

They all piled around the notebook and iPad and started planning. The next two weeks would be crazy with preparations.

 **A/N: Thought I'd add a little more of the Brittana of the story. I've decided that I want one more chapter to this making it a three shot. I will also still be periodically adding one-shots in this universe whenever the need hits my brain after this. Requests for different parts of their relationship welcome. Let me know if I should add more in this universe or not.**


	7. The Next Step Part 3

**The Next Step**

 **A/N: This is the fourth story in the Fifteen Years Universe. After Finally when they admit their feelings, what's next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of its characters**

 **Part 3**

In the weeks leading up to graduation and the weddings a lot had happened. Rachel called her dad's and Shelby and they immediately dropped everything to come and help plan. Judy, the Pierce's and the Lopez's came in a week later all excited and wanting to help with the wedding.

The Tuesday before the wedding the group all headed to Yale for Quinn's graduation. When she walked she had the largest group there of family and friends cheering for her. Afterwards they all headed back to the city and Thursday Santana graduated from NYU with the same loud group cheering for her.

Before they knew it; it was the night before the wedding and they had split off to have a little bachelorette party for each. Rachel and Santana went off with Kurt and some of their friends from NYADA, Rachel's first play and NYU to a karaoke club in the city. Quinn and Brittany excitedly left and headed off to Tops and Bottoms to meet some of Brittany's friends she had made during some of her dance troupes and some friends of Quinn's from Yale that were in town for the wedding and graduation.

Rachel and Santana sat at their table and watched as one of Rachel's friends from when she stared in funny girl went up to sing.

Santana leaned back and sighed. "Why did we decide to have separate parties?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. It was Britt's idea and we kind of just went with it."

They shared a look and stood. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the door. They were almost out the door when Kurt stopped them. "Where do you two think you are going?"

Santana squared her shoulders. "We are leaving to go find our women."

Kurt chuckled. "Well at least gather the group and we can all go crash their party."

The girls shared another look and sighed. "Fine but hurry up we want to go."

Laughing he pulled them back to their table and twenty minutes later they were on their way.

Across town Quinn and Britt were sitting at their table watching some of their friends on the dance floor. Brittany leaned her head in her hand and pouted over to Quinn. "Why did we have separate parties again?"

Quinn chuckled and put an arm around her. "Because you wanted to and you know none of us can resist your pout."

Brittany just huffed. "Well you should have resisted it this time. It's no fun being here without them."

Quinn sighed and laid her head against Brittany's. "I agree, this sucks."

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Quinn jumped at the arms around her and squealed in excitement at the voice in her ear. "Rachel! What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel kissed her softly and smiled. "We were lonely without you and decided to crash your party. You don't mind do you?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and smile brightly. "Not at all, we were just talking about how we were missing you guys and how this place is no fun without you here too."

Rachel chuckled and motioned to Kurt and the others. "We kind of brought our party with us too."

Quinn just smiled looking over to where Brittany and Santana were locked in an embrace and their friends were pulling over more tables. "I'm glad you came."

After another more intense kiss they all moved to the dance floor and celebrated all night. Like that first night they brought Brittany here they danced. Whether it was all together or alternating pairs they had a blast. At one point Kurt had talked to the manager and they pulled the girls up on stage where Rachel and Quinn sang 'So Emotional' with Britt and San as back up. Santana and Brittany then sang 'I Want to Dance With Somebody' together with the girls backing them. The crowd loved it.

Once the evening winded down they took cabs back to the hotel. All the parents got together and got the girls two suites at the Waldorf Astoria for the next two nights. Shelby still had connections from her time on Broadway along with dropping that Rachel was her daughter and Broadway's newest sweetheart after she starred in Funny girl, she was able to book the rooms and the Starlight Roof for both weddings and receptions with no real notice. The owner was a big Broadway buff and fan of both of them and promised that the weddings would be kept quiet so that they didn't have to worry about paparazzi for Rachel and Quinn.

When they arrived at the hotel they moved off to their own suites in couples instead of split like they were supposed to causing Kurt to stand with his hands on his hips. "What are you guys doing? You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Santana glared at him. "Look here little man. We will split back up in the morning to prepare for the wedding and do the same tomorrow but if you think for a second that any of us is sleeping without their baby next to them you are crazy."

Kurt looked to Rachel and Quinn and Rachel just shrugged. "I agree with her Kurt. I won't sleep tonight without Quinn beside me and I refuse to have bags under my eyes on my wedding day so we will see you bright and early in the morning."

With that they moved to their rooms and Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "Lesbians," he shook his head as he went to his own room.

The next morning Quinn awoke to soft lip, a warm mouth and gentle hands making love to her breasts. "Mmm… Rachel."

Rachel moved up kissing along her jaw and to her mouth. "Good morning love."

Quinn smiled into the kiss and sighed. "Good morning baby. Are you ready to become Mrs. Fabray today?"

Rachel rolled on top of her and kissed her soundly. "Absolutely, I can't wait."

Hugging her close Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's bare back. "I still can't believe you are taking my name."

Rachel looked at her questioningly. "Why not? I've always told you I couldn't wait to take your name. I mean I'll use Berry still as my stage name but I will love being Mrs. Rachel Fabray. I love you and I want to share everything with you."

Humming her agreement she pulled Rachel down and devoured her. Once they came up for air Rachel bounced off the bed and pulled Quinn with her. "Come on we need to get a shower and I need to go meet with Santana and let you and Britt do your thing."

Quinn scurried after her and watch Rachel got the temperature right. Once she stepped in Quinn pinned her to the shower wall. "I love you so much."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I love you too."

Pushing in she took Rachel's mouth in a devastatingly thorough kiss then trailed down her jaw and neck to pay close attention to her pulse point.

Rachel groaned as she bit down. "You know I love it when you do that but if you mark me visibly before the wedding I will not be happy with you."

Quinn chuckled against her neck kissing her softly. "Yes dear," and she continued farther down until she was nipping at the underside of Rachel's breast. "How about here?"

Rachel moaned, "Yeess… there is good."

With another chuckle Quinn proceeded to mark both breasts before moving down further until she was kneeling before her. Rachel buried her hands in blonde locks and sighed. "We have to hurry baby. Britt will be here soon."

Quinn smirked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well then I guess I better get to it." Pulling Rachel's leg over her shoulder she dove in and proceeded to quickly bring Rachel to the brink.

Forty five minutes and several orgasms later they went their separate ways sharing one last soft kiss. As Rachel left their room Brittany was bouncing in and they went downstairs to the dressing room to get started on her make-up and hair.

Santana sat back drinking a mimosa as Rachel stood in front of the mirror completely ready in her dress. "Damn Tiny you're breathtaking. Q is going to swallow her tongue when she sees you coming at her."

Rachel giggled and spun watching her dress flow around her. After a moment she looked up at Santana worriedly starting to get nervous. "Are you sure it's ok? We had such a small amount of time to find our dresses and I just want to look perfect for her. Today just has to be perfect."

Santana smiles at her remembering that first weekend that Rachel and Quinn declared their love for one another. "Do you remember when you kissed Quinn for the first time?" Rachel smiled dreamily and nodded. "Before she got to the loft that night you were so nervous and were neurotically cleaning everything again for like the _thousandth_ time. Do you remember what I told you?"

Rachel looked at her quizzically trying to remember all that was said and shook her head. Santana smiled and hugged her from behind. "I said 'Jesus Tiny it's just Quinn. It's just Q she doesn't care if there is dust in the corners.' The fire alarm sprinklers could start pouring from the ceiling in the middle of the ceremony, the caterers could have ruined all the food, the priest could forget his lines and you could walk out in a potato sack and that woman would still happily marry you right there in a heartbeat. To her it would still be perfect because it's you."

Rachel calmed taking a shaky breath wiping the tear that escaped and turned her head to kiss Santana's cheek. "Thank you."

With one last squeeze Santana released her stepping back as the door opened and Shelby, Hiram and Leroy came in.

As Rachel was being fussed over by her parents Quinn was in her own dressing room with Britt and her mom. Judy walked up to her and smiled cupping her face. "You are so beautiful Quinn. I can't believe you are getting married today."

Quinn smiled and leaned into her mother's touch. It had been a long road for them when Quinn moved back home after Beth and then to come out a few years later. Judy had taken the news fairly we. She didn't quite agree with it but never talked out against it either. When Quinn brought Rachel home for the first time as her girlfriend Judy instantly saw the difference in Quinn. Over the last few years they had become very close and Judy adored Rachel.

"At least you like Rachel, unlike that idiot Fran married." She chuckles thinking about her brother in law.

Judy scoffed. "That man is exasperating and thinks he knows best. I swear I don't know what your sister sees in him."

Shaking her head she hugs her mother. "He's just like dad. It kind of worries me for her."

Judy sighs and kisses her cheek lightly. "It does me too but today is not about them. It's about you and Rachel. Are you nervous?"

Quinn smiled. "Excited nervous. I'm mostly just ready to get it over with and call her mine."

Brittany laughed joining the conversation. "Quinn, Rachel has been yours since high school. I don't see that ever changing. Just like me and San. We're going to grow old together and be together forever."

Smiling she pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. "I know you are Britt Britt. You guys are made for each other, just like me and Rachel."

Brittany shook her head. "Yes but I was talking about all of us. We're going to be together forever like we are now, me and San; you and Rach. We're family and we're going to grow old together. We'll watch as San writes and sells her songs. As I dance and open my own studio. As you write your books and Rach wins her EGOT. We'll have our babies together and watch them grow, always living close together so they are close too. You'll see, the four of us were meant to be together always."

Judy opened her mouth to say something but Quinn cut her off with a look. "You know what?" She asked as she kissed her cheek. "I think you are absolutely right. I can't imagine not have you guys always with us and being with you through everything."

Brittany just beams and Judy smiles indulgently. "If I didn't know better I would think that the four of you are all in a relationship together."

Brittany pulls out of Quinn's embrace and looks at Judy seriously. "Oh no, we could never do that. San and Q don't like to share. There'd be way too much fighting."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh god you're so right Britt, we would tear each other apart."

They all laughed and once they calmed down Quinn took one last look in the mirror and turned back to the others. "Ok. It's time. Let's get this party started."

With that she left the room and headed to the Starlight Roof where they were to be married. Quinn stuck her head in to see the room as she waited for them to tell her to go. They had decided that since Quinn didn't have a father to walk with her she wanted to wait up front like a groom for Rachel. Hiram and Leroy argued that one of them could walk her but this is what she wanted.

Looking around she saw that everyone that was important that they had wanted was already there and seated. A handful of friends they had all made since they started college and for Santana and Quinn and stated their careers for Rachel and Brittany were there as well. It was a small and intimate wedding and Quinn was happy with how it all turned out.

She started to fidget with the curtain she was looking around getting anxious and Brittany wrapped her arms around her from behind pulling her head on her shoulder looking out as well. "It's almost time Q, just a little bit longer."

Quinn sighed and leaned into her. "I just want her beside me."

Brittany chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. "I know, just a little bit long."

Before anymore could be said they Quinn and Judy were ushered in and Brittany left to meet up with Rachel, Santana and Beth to walk in before Rachel.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rachel for the first time in her dress. "Oh Rach, you are stunning."

Rachel blushed prettily and hugged her close. "Thank you Britt." When she pulled back she looked at her apprehensively. "How is she, is she ok?"

Brittany just laughed softly. "She's fine, just eager and waiting for you to join her."

Rachel squealed and pulled her and Santana into her for another hug. "Oh I can't wait."

At that moment the wedding coordinator stuck her head in and told them they were ready for them. Rachel squared her shoulders and linked arms with Hiram and Leroy. Shelby smiled and kissed her cheek before making her way out to be seated as mother of the bride leaving Beth with her flower girl duties. Since her Funny Girl audition she and Shelby had started really keeping in touch with each other and now had a good mother daughter relationship.

Quinn had also reconnected with her and was able to form a friendship with Shelby and have a good relationship with Beth who adored both Quinn and Rachel.

Once Shelby was seated the music started and Santana guided Brittany down the aisle, both looking beautiful in their purple dresses. When Santana released her at the alter she leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek and took her place. Beth was next in her little white dress throwing flowers as she walked smiling brightly. Quinn smiled just as brightly watching her baby walk toward her and take her place by Santana.

The music changed and Quinn straightened her spine and her breath was knocked out of her as Rachel came in to view. She whimpered quietly as she started to move toward her. She wore a white floor length gown with a bit of a train that had a slit up the side that displayed her deceptively long leg with every step. The bodice hugged every curve moving up to draped over one shoulder leaving the other bare. She wore a simple tiara in her hair, nothing more. She was an absolute vision.

Brittany leaned forward and whispered to Quinn, "Breathe Q," and chuckled lightly as Quinn audibly let out the breath she'd been holding.

Rachel wasn't fairing much better when she got a good look at Quinn waiting for her. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress that flared down at the hips and flowed down her body beautifully. The bodice showed ample cleavage causing Rachel's mouth to water.

Hiram leaned in when Rachel had yet to move and whispered, "You have to start walking angel if you want to get to her."

Rachel nodded slightly and took a shaky step forward and they were off. She thanked god that she had to fathers and had one on each side of her or she was sure that she would have swooned to the floor at the sight of the stunning vision before her.

They finally came together as Leroy and Hiram passed Rachel off to Quinn. Taking a shaky breath Quinn pulled Rachel closer taking her hands and whispered, "I love you."

Rachel smile trying to keep her emotions in check but whispered back. "I love you too," than they looked to the Pastor.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful day to share this moment with Rachel and Quinn as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives these women to be married?"

Leroy, Hiram and Shelby all stood together. "We do." Judy stood on the other side. "As do I."

The Pastor smiled and continued. "As Rachel and Quinn take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new hope - a hope that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them a peace, joy, comfort and contentment and may Rachel and Quinn both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

As he spoke they stood and stared into each other's eyes and if either was asked they would swear they were looking into the others soul.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Rachel and Quinn, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak ones, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Now Rachel and Quinn will exchange rings and the vow they have written together that will forever cement them together. - Rachel…"

"Quinn, I have loved you for so long. When I first told you I loved you I honestly never thought we would be here. I never thought that I was worthy of you. You were always so out of my league. But, you told me you loved me too and have shown me every day for the last 3 years that I'm all you need. That we are meant to be and here we are. I promise to cherish you always." Rachel's hands shook as she took the ring from Santana's hand and turned back to Quinn. "With this ring I give you my heart and I promise, from this day forward, that you will never be alone. May my arms be your shelter and my heart be your home. From this moment I am forever yours."

She smiled a watery smile and slipped the ring on Quinn's finger. Quinn took a shaky breath and took Rachel's hands. "Rachel, when I realized I loved you I was a mess. I knew you were worth so much more then to be tied down to a Lima loser. But you made me see that I could be so much more than just a pretty face or someone's house wife and encouraged me to be more. Now I stand before you and I hope that I am all that you ever saw in me. I promise to cherish you always." She reached to the side and Brittany handed her the ring, never taking her eyes off Rachel. "With this ring I give you my heart and I promise, from this day forward, that you will never be alone. May my arms be your shelter and my heart be your home. From this moment I am forever yours."

Tears were streaming from both of their eyes as she gently pushed the ring on Rachel's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it softly. Sharing a bright smile they turned to the pastor.

He beamed at them and held up his hands. "In the presence of God, your family and witnesses today, you have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite your lives. It is my greatest joy and privilege to declare you wedded eternal partners. You may now kiss your bride to bond your union forever."

Quinn quickly pulled Rachel to her with a watery laugh and pressed their lips together. As the congregation cheered they kissed each other reverently and pulled apart resting their heads together for a moment.

Rachel sighed, "I love you so much."

Quinn beamed, "I love you too Mrs. Fabray."

Rachel laughed and they turned to face the room as the Pastor put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I proudly announce to you Mrs. Quinn and Rachel Fabray.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies there's part 3 and I know this started out as a 2 shot and turned into a 3 shot but I will be having one more part to this. We must see Santana and Brittany's wedding too. There will also be parts of both receptions in it as well.**

 **Rachel's dress is the one Lea wore to the 2012 SAG awards only in white. Quinn's dress was the one Dianna wore to the 2010 TV Land awards in white.**


End file.
